vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheva Alomar
Summary Sheva Alomar (シェバ・アローマ Sheba Arōma) is a fictional character in the Resident Evil horror video series by Capcom. She first appeared in Resident Evil 5 as one of the main characters. She was introduced in the E3 trailer and later on in E3 demo videos where she was a playable character that assists Chris Redfield throughout the game. She was introduced in 2009's Resident Evil 5 as a native African operative of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) and a new partner of the series' veteran Chris Redfield. The character was met with mostly positive reception, but has yet not returned for any further installment of the series. Operating as part of its West African branch. She was assigned to the current mission to assist Chris Redfield, who was unfamiliar with the area. A versatile fighter with extensive experience, her ability to use firearms is on par with Chris. She is much smaller and more flexible than Chris, enabling her to perform certain maneuvers that Chris cannot. In turn, this allows Chris to throw her up to high ledges, or over large gaps in order to reach areas or objectives that a lone operative couldn't reach. She is assigned to work alongside Chris throughout Kijuju to keep the natives from becoming hostile over the fact that he's an American. The two are sent to locate a weapons dealer named Ricardo Irving, but encounter the Majini and other dangers along the way. She is a member of the West African branch of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) and is left-handed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms, High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Sheva Alomar Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Female Age: 23 years old (RE5), 27 years old (RE6) Classification: Human, BSAA SOA operative (West African branch) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Expert at close combat and with melee weapons, Likely Expert at Stealth, Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures) Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Can crush the skull of Majini, comparable to Chris and Jill). At least Wall level+ with small arms, Large Building level with heavy weapons and explosives Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Helped subdue enhanced Jill with Chris) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Could break free from a weakened Wesker's grip) Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Can survive attacks from physically-enhanced Jill and Wesker) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with guns. Standard Equipment: M92F pistol, a combat knife, and a longbow. Also has other variety of other guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, first aid spray, grenades, and etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Is a versatile fighter with extensive experience, her ability to use firearms is on par with Chris') Weaknesses: Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Snipers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Brawlers